Red Blouses and Yellow Handkerchiefs
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: Mr. Kirk just promoted Nyota Uhura to CCO of the company - Kirk Industry for Automobiles. But there's some conditions with the job that Nyota wasn't expecting. There's more than business between the CEO and CCO. 10th Installment of Red and Yellow series.


**Tenth Installment of Red and Yellow stories:**

**Title: Mr. Kirk**

**Word Count: 1,881**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

It is only ten in the morning on a Monday at the Kirk Car Headquarters. Nyota Uhura sits at her desk filing her now finished paperwork. Uhura's fingers freeze over her keyboard when her name leaves her boss's lips: James T. Kirk himself.

"Uhura, could you join me in my office for a minute?"

"Yes, sir."

She had no idea why he wants to see her, she had done nothing wrong. There had been rumors flying around about a promotion but Uhura wasn't sure she was going to get it.

Uhura calmly steps into Kirk's office. Her eyes take in his fitted suit - gray blazer and pants, yellow tie and handkerchief. Kirk locks the door which Uhura finds odd but shrugs off. He gestures towards the chairs in front of his desk. "Take a seat." Uhura obeys and crosses her legs, fighting to keep from tapping her heeled foot.

Kirk easily walks in front of his desk, lounging on the edge of it and looking down at Nyota. His blue gaze is uncomfortable, as if he's devouring her with his eyes. "You're not in any kind of trouble."

"Then may I ask what the reason is for you calling me into your office?"

"I'm quite sure you've heard about the promotion."

"Yes, is it a rumor?"

"No, your work ethic is extraordinary, better than anyone here. I gave you paperwork on Friday and I'm aware that it's already filed in the system. I was going to give everyone a deadline after a week. We've never had someone so efficient at Kirk Industries and that's why I'm promoting you to CCO, Chief Communications Officer."

Uhura can't stop the smile that comes over her face and laughs at her fortune. "Oh my god, thank you so much, Mr. Kirk; you won't be sorry."

"I know…"

Kirk walks directly in front of Uhura, sitting on his oak desk. Uhura stiffens into a statue when his hand ghosts up her thigh and under her black pencil skirt. Crystal blue eyes bore into her own and a small smirk appears on her CEO's face.

"Sir…" Uhura swallows hard, "what are you doing?"

"Just relax… I'll stop if you want me to."

"Mr. Kirk… this is really inappropriate."

"I'm only touching you; we haven't even gotten to the fun yet." Uhura closes her eyes and hears the smile in his voice.

Warm fingers reach Uhura's red laced panties and begin to rub against her slit through the fabric. Uhura bites her lip in order not to make a sound. Kirk's fingers quickly become wet and he slowly pulls her panties down.

"Stand up."

Uhura has no idea why she does what he says. Kirk grabs the hem of her pencil skirt and tugs it up to her hips. He sits her on his desk and teasingly leans over her to reach into his first drawer. Kirk smiles, those perfect pink lips only a breath away.

When Uhura sees what he's holding she gasps and looks up at him in fear. "What are you doing with those?"

"Oh, what do you think? What are vibrators usually used for?" Uhura swallows again and shifts on his desk. "Are you scared, Uhura?" She nods without a second thought.

"Don't be… I'll take care of you. Now spread your legs." Uhura closes her eyes and swallows once more before opening her legs as wide as her panties will allow. "Very good."

Kirk turns both of the dildos on and carefully slides one into Uhura's wet heat. Kirk's soft pink lips stop the moan from leaving her.

Kirk pulls away and begins thrusting the device in and out of his employee. "Oh, Mr. Kirk…" He smiles at her and bluntly places a hand on her breast through her red blouse. Uhura's CEO wastes no time unbuttoning it and removing her lace bra to rub her nipples between his fingers.

Uhura stops short when she feels the second vibrator circling her tight virgin anus. Her warm brown eyes lock onto her boss and she silently pleads with him.

"Please, sir, anywhere but there."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well, yes, I've never been penetrated there before."

Kirk cocks his head, "not even a finger?"

Uhura shakes her head. "It will only burn a little while before giving way to pleasure. Do you think you can handle that?" Uhura shakes her head again and bites her lip.

Kirk cups her chin delicately, "oh come on…you're a big girl, take it for daddy. If you're good maybe you could do it to me sometime."

The image forces it way into Uhura's mind and she can't deny the pleasure it gives her. Kirk, her boss, bent over with his rear in the air and her with a dildo strapped to her…as deep inside him as possible. Kirk smiles knowingly.

"You're picturing it aren't you?" At first Uhura doesn't reply but he repeats himself, "aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"You like it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it could happen if you just take this inside you…got it?" Uhura looks down at the rotating red dildo and bites her lip before nodding. What is she doing? This is her boss, but look at that physique, that charming smile, cerulean eyes and blonde hair…he's absolutely perfect.

All rational thoughts stop when the first burning sensation starts as Kirk pushes in just the tip of the device. Uhura's eyes find cerulean and his gaze is comforting.

"Bear with me and relax as much as you can. If your muscles are tense it will hurt worse." Uhura nods in understanding and tries to remain calm as he slowly pushes in the rest of the device.

Kirk cautiously looks up at her. "Ok, there…it's all the way in. Are you okay?"

"Y-ye-yes, yes."

"Good." Kirk leans in to kiss his CCO and pulls away minutes later to ask, "Does it feel any better?" Uhura nods her head, shifting to add more pressure on the vibrator inside her rectum. The burning, stretching pain had ceased and given into pleasure.

Uhura drags her eyes up her CEO's fully clothed form before settling on his erection. She scoots forward on the desk and wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Uhura begins to frantically grind against his erection, making Kirk groan nearly in pain.

He kisses her just as frantically while unbuckling his belt and pants. Kirk pulls himself out of his yellow boxers and locks onto Uhura's brown eyes.

Kirk takes the vibrator out of her sex and Uhura immediately misses the feeling of being full. She whines and makes Kirk smile.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't suffer for long."

Kirk grabs himself, positions himself at her entrance and quickly shoves into her. Kirk clamps a hand over her mouth when she arches and cries out. He kisses her as he begins a fast pace of slamming into her.

When they break apart Uhura apologizes, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scream like that."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I like my women loud, let's me know I'm doing a good job." Kirk smiles at her then before clearing his desk and slamming her onto its smooth wooden surface. Uhura gasps at the sudden change in position and how Kirk somehow slips even further into her.

Kirk continues the same brutal pace and sneaks a hand under himself to thrust the vibrator in and out of her.

"Oh, oh, Mr. K-Kirk! P-please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, do it harder! I'm going to come!" Kirk smiles as he thrusts the vibrator faster inside her to the time of his own. He leans down to lick a hot trail up Uhura's neck and nibbles on her ear. Kirk feels her walls spasming around him and quickly pulls himself and the device out of her before shoving into her anus to ejaculate his sperm.

Uhura goes boneless as he pulls out of her and she stands up. "Thank you for the promotion, Mr. Kirk." She begins to tug her skirt back down and leave but Kirk grabs her arm. "Oh, we're just getting started."

"But won't people grow suspicious?"

"Not if I tell them not to."

"What are you going to – ah!"

Kirk abruptly flips her over on the desk, making her lean over the desk. He shoves up her skirt and rubs his hands over the globes of her ass.

Uhura stiffens at a finger probing her anus. "Please not there, I'm not ready…"

"Don't worry we aren't there yet."

Kirk surprises Uhura by gently kissing her neck before he's inside her in one smooth thrust. Uhura tries to find purchase, her manicured nails clawing at the edge of the desk.

Her pelvis begins to hurt at the force of Kirk's thrust, slamming her into the wooden edge again and again. Kirk places a hand over Uhura's mouth to muffle the sound of her gasps. Uhura sucks two fingers into her mouth, startling Kirk and herself.

Kirk lets out a deep groan and thrusts into his CCO again. His member hits something that makes Uhura cringe in pleasure. Kirk smiles at this newly found spot and angles himself to hit it every time, which he does.

"Mr. Kirk, aaawww..."

"What's your first name?"

"Don't you know it?"

"I do but I would like to hear you say it."

"It's Nyota, sir."

"Is that Swahili?"

Uhura's surprised he knows but nods. "Yes it is."

"So you're from Africa?"

"Yes, I moved to the states when I was thirteen."

"I'm from Iowa." Kirk felt strange talking about such things during sex. He's usually silent because he likes to listen to the sounds of sex, the moans, groans, whimpers, cries, skin slapping against skin! It excited him greatly because Mr. Kirk was a well known sex addict.

Nyota quickly comes again and this time Kirk doesn't. He pulls out of her and walks around the desk, sitting in his chair. "Come here." Nyota stands up straight and walks over to stand in front of him. He raises his eyebrows and she immediately knows what he wants.

Nyota kneels in front of him and slowly takes him into her mouth. She bobs up and down quickly, licking and sucking as she goes. Kirk comes in her mouth and lets her spit it out. "Go clean up. You're done for today." Nyota nods and stands to leave but stops to press her lips gently to her CEO's. Kirk's surprised at first but slowly kisses her back.

Nyota pulls away and smiles shyly. "Goodbye, Mr. Kirk." He doesn't look up from his desk and replies, "I trust you'll tell no one of this. And Nyota...take the rest of the day off."

"Ok, Mr. Kirk."


End file.
